Surprising Feelings
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Tuvok unexpectedly goes into Pon Farr and reveals feelings he hadn’t even realised he had for a subordinate. What happens when his logic is no match for his desires? warnings: slash, attempted rape but nothing explicit , unbeta'd
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Surprising Feelings  
**Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Tuvok/Vorik, Chakotay/Janeway, Paris/Kim (mentioned)  
Summary: Tuvok unexpectedly goes into Pon Farr and reveals feelings he hadn't even realized he had for a subordinate. What happens when his logic is no match for his desires?  
Warnings: Slash, attempted mind-rape, Pon Farr  
AN: Please feel free to review! Also if you find any spelling mistakes let me know and I will correct them. The NC-17 version can be found on my livejournal. If you don't like slash you really shouldn't read this story, don't come crying to me later!

"Captain, I'd like to suggest we travel around this nebula instead of flying through it. The gamma radiation is worryingly high."

Kathryn Janeway looked at her trusted friend, "Will the radiation affect Voyager's systems, Tuvok?"

The vulcan raised an eyebrow, "I am not able to predict the distribution of this without further data, Captain. I suggest sending out a probe for further data collection."

Excitement pulsed through the Captain when she thought about the possibility of discovering new things, "Permission granted, Tuvok. Modify one of our probes and send them out."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok left his Captain's ready room and took his place back at the console. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he once again had to admit to himself that something was wrong with him. Ever since they had discovered this nebula he had problems with keeping his mind on his work. In the morning he had almost lost control and punched one of his subordinates when she slightly bumped into him on the way to the bridge. Now as he stood on the bridge he felt his normally tight control slip. Feelings of rage and lust were overwhelming his logic.

'If I didn't know better I would almost think that my time for Pon Farr had arrived again…But I still have two years…' Tuvok thought before forcefully concentrating back on his task of analyzing the phenomenon.

When the Captain left her room two hours later he immediately felt her pheromones rising as well as Commander Chakotay's. Tuvok was presumably the only crewmember on board of the Voyager that knew that their Commanding officers were involved with each other. He had always been aware of the tension between them, had seen the way they looked at each other, and lately he had even been able to scent them on each other.

Normally it didn't bother him, but today it was further distracting him from his work.

Additionally to that Lieutenant Paris smelled strongly of sex as well and the way Lieutenant Kim was shifting constantly at his console let Tuvok know, or at least guess, what had happened just before shift.

"…vok? Tuvok?"

The Vulcan jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the Captain and the Commander standing in front of him. "Are you alright, Tuvok?" Kathryn asked worried.

"Certainly, Captain."

Sighing Chakotay said, "Tuvok, we were talking to you for minutes and you didn't react. You are sweating and your breathing has sped up. You should go see the Doctor."

"That won't be necessary, Commander. I…" Tuvok stopped talking when a wave of rage went through him. His eyes must have shown this because Chakotay grabbed Kathryn and pushed her back.

"Tuvok!"

Eyes flashing and teeth bared Tuvok jumped forward and knocked Chakotay down before making his way over to the turbolift. Narrowly missing being taken down by one of his own security members he jumped inside, before halting it and exiting it through the flap on top, climbing into the next Jeffries tube while leaving his communicator lying on the floor.

*****************

"What the hell happened here, Captain? I've only seen Tuvok loose it like that during the incident with Suder," Chakotay told her when Kathryn helped him up from the floor.

"I don't know, Chakotay, but we have to find him before he harms anyone! Computer, can you locate Lieutenant Tuvok?"

"Lieutenant Tuvok is in turbolift one," the computer told her.

"Transporter Room, beam Commander Tuvok to the bridge," she ordered. When only the communicator appeared Kathryn cursed under her breath, "Damn."

Activating her communicator she made a ship wide announcement, "This is Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Tuvok attacked a member of the senior staff and is now on the run. He is extremely volatile and dangerous. If any of you find Commander Tuvok, don't approach him or make any threatening moved towards him. That's an order!"

Kathryn was worried about her friend. What could have happened to make him act like this? 'It's almost like with Vorik…' Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. 'Could it be? Pon Farr…?'

Seeing Chakotay looking at her questioningly she amended, "You remember the incident with Ensign Vorik a few month ago?"

Chakotay's eyes widened. Sure he remembered. The way Vorik had fought with B'Elanna, how he had infected her with his Pon Farr, raising her blood fever.

"Damn."

"You can say that again, Commander." Kathryn then ordered Chakotay to lead the search teams with Paris and Kim while she stayed on the bridge.

*****************

'I can scent him…Mine…I'm coming, my chosen…just a bit longer and I'll have you…'

Tuvok made his way through the corridors to the engine room and stopped short when he came across a group of crew members armed with phaser.

"Captain, we've found him. He seems to be on the way to engineering," Paris reported to Janeway.

"Good work, Tom. Don't get into his way unless he attempts to harm others, himself or the ship. Understood?"

"Aye, Mam." Tom looked at the feral eyes of his superior and saw the same feelings whirl in them as he had seen in Vorik's when the thing with B'Elanna went down. Stepping back he signaled the others to do the same and allowed Tuvok to pass them by.

Tuvok entered engineering and immediately stopped walking when his chosen's scent wrapped itself around him, blinding him with arousal and heat. Looking around hectically he could see the engineers watching him warily. B'Elanna Torres stepped forward, "Tuvok? Are you alright?" Already knowing the answer she still flinched back cursing herself when his eyes pinned her with a hateful look.

'Rival to my mate!' Tuvok lunged for her and gleefully smirked when she flinched away from him. "Pkrat'hah!" 'Whoring bitch!' He spit out at her.

All eyes were fearfully focused on him when suddenly the door opened and Ensign Vorik walked in. The moment he registered the others standing silently his eyes searched for the potential threat and landed on the other Vulcan.

Tuvok shivered when he saw his chosen one's eyes focusing on him, the alluring scent grew stronger and Tuvok couldn't resist anymore. Walking over to the other Vulcan he raised his hand to touch the beautiful face in front of him when suddenly Vorik backed away.

"No! Tuvok, what are you doing?" Vorik saw feelings flare inside those dark eyes and instinctively knew what he was dealing with.

Tuvok's rage flared when his chosen took a step away from him, without conscious thought he grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him against himself. When his lips met Vorik's he felt the other's feelings more clearly and realized a second before the fever overwhelmed him that Vorik was really, really frightened.

Paris gawked at the kissing vulcans until he saw Vorik try to break Tuvok's hold on him, resisting the kiss. The younger vulcan tried to twist out of Tuvok's hold which only caused the older vulcan to tighten his hold further. Quickly stepping forward he raised the hypospray and was prepared to sedate Tuvok when he suddenly spun around and backhanded Tom.

Landing hard on the floor Tom held his throbbing jaw and saw Tuvok raising his hands to Vorik's face, while the Ensign struggled even fiercer than before.

Vorik felt Tuvok's strength when the older Vulcan pushed him against the wall and held his hand effortlessly in one. But when the other hand appeared in his line of vision, in the traditional mind melt position, all calmness left him and he started fighting for his life and honor. Certainly Tuvok wouldn't violate him like this?! No Vulcan had been raped by another since their ancestors were able to lock their feelings away with discipline and logic. Surely Tuvok didn't really intend to hurt him… But when those fingers touched his face he lost it completely and began shrieking in betrayal and loss.

The others couldn't watch any longer and decided to intervene when Vorik began to scream. Tom looked disbelievingly at the normally calm and controlled Vulcan and suddenly realized that the happenings must be pretty bad for him to lose control like this.

B'Elanna jumped forward and grabbed the hypospray administering it to Tuvok just as he began the ritualistic words, "My mind to your mind…"

Suddenly free Vorik tumbled to the floor where he sat trembling. Raising his hands he pressed them against his melting points, hiding them from the world, and didn't let go even when he saw Tuvok lying unconscious in front of him with B'Elanna holding an injector.

"Vorik? Hey, Vorik, are you alright?" Tom crushed down in front of the Ensign and tried to take hold of his hands. He quickly scrambled back when Vorik gave a frightened shout and curled up to make himself smaller.

"Paris to transporter room, three people ready to beam from my coordinates to the infirmary." When they appeared in the med bay the doctor was already waiting for them, as were the Captain and the Commander.

Chakotay helped Tom lifting Tuvok on the next bed.

"Sorry, Captain, we had to stop him. He was doing something to Vorik…"

"What do you mean by something, Lieutenant Paris?" The doctor asked, turning his head to the Vulcan still sitting on the floor, while he scanned Tuvok.

Looking worriedly at the trembling vulcan Tom answered, "Tuvok grabbed and kissed him before taking hold of his face… That's when Vorik went kinda nuts…"

The Doctor's head came up at a speed that in a human would be worryingly, "What position were his hands in? I need to see it, Lieutenant!"

Tom tried to imitate what he had seen and the doctor sighed in grief, "I want all of you out of the infirmary right know!" he commanded which caused the Captain and the Commander to look at him steadily. "Well, it was worth a try…"

"Doctor," Kathryn warned in her best Captain's voice.

"This would endanger the physician-patient relationship, Captain." Receiving a raised eyebrow the EMH mumbled under his breath before turning to Tuvok's bed, "Computer, erect a level three force field around the bed."

Finally turning to Vorik he realized that this matter would complicate things further. Slowly crushing down in front of the frightened Ensign the Doctor showed him his empty hands and waited for Vorik to acknowledge him. When the eyes fixed on his hands he said, "Ensign, I'll give you a mild sedative to calm you down. Is that alright?" Receiving no answer, but also registering the young vulcan not backing away, he administered the hypospray, the hiss loud in the otherwise silent infirmary. Seconds later Vorik slumped down. Chakotay and Tom lifted him carefully on the bed and waited impatiently for the Doctor to finish his examination.

"Well he was lucky, just bruises and a scare…"

"Doctor, my patience has come to an end!" Janeway warned.

Sighing in defeat the Doctor began to report about his findings on Vulcan society, "Well you see, on Vulcan it's tradition to mate with the mind before the sexual intercourse. If Lieutenant Tuvok hadn't been stopped he would have done irreparable harm to Ensign Vorik."

"You mean this was like an assault?" Tom asked disbelievingly.

"More like an attempted rape, Lieutenant. The mind is a Vulcan's greatest weapon but surprisingly fragile under pressure. It would have been the first reported rape of a Vulcan by a Vulcan since they evolved into their current state."

Disbelievingly Chakotay shook his head, "Rape… Tuvok really tried to rape him?"

Nodding his head the doctor looked at the sleeping lieutenant, "With Vulcan's it doesn't matter whether the body or the mind is violated, they can survive if it's the body, but… their minds are a mystery to Starfleet. We don't really know or understand anything about the Vulcans…"

Swallowing her grief for the lieutenant Janeway asked, "What could have happened to Tuvok to make him do this?"

"His readings are similar to Ensign Vorik's during his Pon Farr. But Tuvok still has two years left until he enters this stage…"

Rising her eyebrow in surprise Kathryn asked, "How do you know that?"

"I asked him after the disaster with Lieutenant Torres, to be prepared." Shaking his head he continued, "I don't know the cause of this, but I know that Lieutenant Tuvok will die if he doesn't 'mate' or meditates. And he isn't in the state of mind to meditate."

Helpless Kathryn looked at her friend and lover, "What should we do, Chakotay?"

Taking her hand in his despite the presence of the Doctor and Paris Chakotay replied, "I don't know, Kathryn. But we'll find a way to help them both."

Paris didn't look nearly as surprised as Janeway had expected when he commented, "No matter what it takes."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Slowly opening his eyes Tuvok registered the presence of another next to the bed he was lying on and turned his head.

"Captain…"

Captain Janeway looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and Tuvok tried to remember what may have happened to put it there. But his mind came up blank. "Tuvok."

The vulcan registered the fact that she wasn't touching him like she had all the other times to comfort him and maybe reassure herself that her friend was still there. "Captain, I can't seem to remember what happened after discussing the nebular with you."

Sincere blue eyes looked onto brown confused, "You don't remember attacking Chakotay or fleeing in the Jeffries tubes?"

The normally emotionless eyes widened when Tuvok heard this, "I attacked the Commander?"

"Yes…"

"Is that the reason I am contained within this forcefield?" It would be standard procedure and would also explain why his Captain hadn't touched him.

Now he seemed to have discovered something as Janeway turned her head and pain contorted her face. "Particular…"

Having enough of these half truths Tuvok looked at her sternly, "Captain, I would be very grateful if you told me what happened. All of what happened."

Shaking her head Kathryn tried to make a decision, "Are you sure about this, Tuvok? Once I tell you there will be no going back."

The warning made him falter for a moment before he decided that he had to know what happened, what he had done. "I am sure."

Sighing Kathryn sat on a chair placed next to the bed and Tuvok turned on his side to watch her. Never had he seen the Captain this exhausted and filled with pain.

"While on the bridge you kept spacing out. Chakotay tried to send you to the doctor when you suddenly behaved violently against him. You fled into the turbolift and managed to evade us until you arrived at engineering. Something seemed to pull you there."

Unease filtered through his shields as Tuvok tried to remember this incident and again found nothing.

"You entered and after cursing B'Elanna you grabbed Lieutenant Vorik…" she faltered. It was difficult for her to describe the pain he had almost caused and again Kathryn's eyes wandered to the other vulcan still lying asleep on the other end of the infirmary.

If possible Tuvok would have paled. 'Vorik? Did I kill him?' Pain assaulted him at the thought and again he felt his bond to his wife thinning even more. "Captain?"

Some of the uncertainty he felt must have shone through his voice as her head whirled back to him from the point her eyes had been focused on. Nervously wringing her hands she continued, "You grabbed him and tried to… to…" swallowing down the grief at the knowledge of causing her friend pain she continued, "You tried to force a bond on him, to rape his unwilling mind, Tuvok."

'force a bond…rape…' The words echoed in his head, his mind and his heart. Tuvok lay back down and tried to control the pain, grief and anger at this accusations. Surely this wasn't true! It couldn't be! He would never do THAT to anybody, especially not Vorik… 'Then why don't you remember? This is Kathryn Janeway you are talking to! You know you can trust her implicitly!'

Kathryn saw the tremors running through Tuvok and felt her heart break. Shortly before he closed his eyes she saw them filling with tears, something she had always thought impossible for a controlled race like the vulcans. "Tuvok, we know that it's not your fault. The Doctor told us that you still had two years until your Pon Farr. Something influenced you to…", his eyes opened and fixed her with a glare.

"To attack my Commander? To harm another vulcan like that? To betray my innermost feelings for Vorik like this? That may be, Captain, but it is no excuse! I hurt him, maybe even scarred him for the rest of his life… And I can't even remember it! I don't remember what happened to make me act like that!"

Standing up and backing away from the snarling vulcan the only thing aside from the self-hatred in Tuvok's words that registered was, 'betray my innermost feelings for Vorik'. The emotions shown by her friend shook her to the core. This wasn't normal behavior for any vulcan, despite one in the middle of Pon Farr. "What are your feelings for Vorik, Tuvok?" Kathryn gently asked after Tuvok calmed down.

Sneering he replied, "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? He hates him as is his right to!"

"Please answer the Captain, Tuvok." The gentle voice coming from behind them shocked them both and while Tuvok tried to sit up fully Kathryn whirled around. Vorik was sitting on his bed, the knees drawn up to his chest and the blanket clutched in his fists.

Unable to see the other vulcan Tuvok lay back down and closed his eyes, "Please. Vorik, let it be."

"I can't… I can't forget your touch. I have longed for it during my Pon Farr just to be denied. And when I made up my mind to try and purge those feelings you try to force me." Vorik spoke softly, never rising his voice or the gaze fixed on his hands.

Shocked Tuvok opened his eyes, longing to see the younger vulcan, "You longed for me?"

"Yes, I did. Since I saw you the first time my mind seemed to long for yours, my soul screamed for you and my body burned for your touch… But what you gave me just now was cold, empty and hurtful. I never want to feel it again!"

Pain lanced through his heart as his mind registered the rejection. Darkness threatened to overwhelm him as his blood began to burn anew. Longing to make the reluctant vulcan his, to possess him and take what was rightfully his!

Tuvok didn't hear the words spoken between the Captain and the Doctor, he only registered her leaving and the deactivation of the force-field. Rolling himself onto the floor Tuvok stayed crushed there as he saw a figure still inside the infirmary. But instead of the doctor as Tuvok had expected it was Vorik.

*****************

Vorik woke up to the sound of the Captain's voice. Memories flooded his mind and almost made him cry in anguish. The next thing he heard was the voice of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. He wanted to hide himself away so he would never be found when the words finally penetrated the fog.

"Captain?" Never before had Vorik heard the elder vulcan sounding this uncertain.

"…grabbed him and tried to… to…You tried to force a bond on him, to rape his unwilling mind, Tuvok." Grief and pain were evident in the Captain's voice as well.

"Tuvok, we know that it's not your fault. The Doctor told us that you still had two years until your Pon Farr. Something influenced you to…" Outside influence? Could that be true?

"…attack my Commander? To harm another vulcan like that? To betray my innermost feelings for Vorik like this? That may be, Captain, but it is no excuse! I hurt him, maybe even scarred him for the rest of his life… And I can't even remember it! I don't remember what happened to make me act like that!" Pity spread through Vorik as he not only heard the helplessness but pain in Tuvok's voice.

"What are your feelings for Vorik, Tuvok?" Surprised Vorik sat up, going over the last part of the dialog he registered what the Captain had picked up immediately. 'My innermost feelings for Vorik'

When Tuvok answered her by snarling, "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? He hates him as is his right to!" Vorik decided that maybe there was a chance to make things right.

"Please answer the Captain, Tuvok." Drawing his knees up to hide the uncertainty he felt he clenched his fists into the blanket when the Captain fixed him with her sharp gaze.

He saw Tuvok lay down and close his eyes, "Please. Vorik, let it be."

Shaking his head Vorik replied, "I can't… I can't forget your touch. I have longed for it during my Pon Farr just to be denied. And when I made up my mind to try and purge those feelings you try to force me." The emotions almost overwhelmed him but Vorik managed to keep his voice even.

"You longed for me?" Why did Tuvok sound so shocked? Had Vorik not gone to him to receive advise during his Pon Farr? Hadn't the elder rejected him when advising his to meditate?

Deciding to be truthful Vorik answered, "Yes, I did. Since I saw you the first time my mind seemed to long for yours, my soul screamed for you and my body burned for your touch… But what you gave me just now was cold, empty and hurtful. I never want to feel it again!" Shaking from the abyss that tried to claim him Vorik didn't register his words taken as rejection rather than a demand for a promise.

Vorik gasped when suddenly his mind was seized by darkness and pain. Not his own, but Tuvok's…

Deciding that the older vulcan was quickly succumbing to the dark influence Vorik decided to make sure Tuvok fought with him against it. Seizing the moment he asked the Doctor to deactivate the fore-field and after finally managing to talk the Captain into leaving the younger vulcan found himself alone with the half crazed violent Tuvok.

Seeing the other roll onto the floor Vorik decided to remain still and quiet as not to draw attention onto himself. But when those shockingly pain and lust filled eyes focused on him fear crept into him. 'Remember, Vorik. He has some kind of feelings for you, if you can keep him calm he probably won't hurt you.'

Still unsure he waited until the other had made up his mind and slowly started walking towards him.

As always Vorik was captivated by the grace and fluidness Tuvok emitted during his movement. Watching mesmerized Vorik barely registered the fact that Tuvok had stopped right in front of him and was slowly reaching out with his hand. The darkness swirling behind these eyes spoke of the intentions… Vorik reacted by slowly lacing their fingers together until their hands were pressed together in an equivalent of a human embrace.

Tuvok's shocked gaze landed on their hands and the darkness receded bit for bit when the expected rejection didn't come.

Leaning forward Tuvok made the first move and kissed Vorik. The passion and longing in the kiss almost burnt too hot for the younger to endure. But when still no rejection followed Tuvok calmed down and gentled the kiss until both were getting lost in the mutual joy and happiness.

Tuvok only broke the kiss when he felt the need for air become undeniable and panted into Vorik's ear, "Are you sure? I won't be able to stop if…"

"Shh, I don't want you to stop. But I ask you to be gentle. It is my first time." Blushing Vorik looked down only to feel his face captured in firm hands and his mouth claimed by Tuvok.

Panting for breath Tuvok released the other, "I am honored that you will have it with me, Vorik. And don't ever be ashamed for your feelings while being with me, I like to see you showing emotions." Nipping at the pointy ears within his reach his arousal surged at the moan his actions earned him and the deepening blush.

In the back of his mind he felt his wives acknowledgment of their breaking bond, when with a sudden snap his mind was freed. Not one to hide from his new bond mate he gently kissed the tempting eyebrow before pressing their lips together, "I love you, Vorik."

Vorik's heart rejoiced at this and after taking hold of Tuvok's hands and raising them to his melting points he replied, "I love you too, Tuvok." Closing his eyes he welcomed the mental touch of his bondmate.

*****************

Pacing her ready room Kathryn Janeway worried about the happenings in the infirmary.

"Kathryn, please love, sit down. You're making me dizzy." Chakotay tried to make her smile but failed as she turned to him with wide wet eyes.

"What if it was a mistake, Chak? Did I just leave one of the crew to be hurt by a friend? Will they both come out unscarred?"

"Kathy, Vorik asked you to leave, didn't he? He seems to have an idea of what he has to do. Leave it to him to handle this situation."

Reluctantly nodding she asked, "Any word from the Doctor or the science team?"

"No neither Harry nor Tom have reported anything exceptional, yet." Chakotay stood up from his place on the couch and walked over to his Captain and lover. "They will be back soon. Come and sit with me. I will give you a massage against your headache."

Surprised she raised her eyebrow at that, "How did you know that I had a headache?"

Gently tracing the skin around her eyes and drawing a line up to her forehead he replied, "Your eyes are telling me this, love." With that he pulled her to the couch and managed to distract her from the worry both of them felt.

*****************

Hours later Chakotay and Janeway made their way to the infirmary. The expedition team had discovered that the nebular seemed to spread a radiation that reacted with vulcan chemistry, resulting in them going into Pon Farr. The doctor had pronounced it save for Lieutenant Vorik to leave the infirmary as he only recently experienced the Pon Farr and wouldn't be influenced by this.

When the Captain had informed him of the fact that she had left the infirmary just after him he was furious and worried about the young lieutenant. He practically ordered the Captain to go and make sure that both vulcans were unharmed.

Now standing in front of the still locked infirmary with Chakotay she swallowed the fear of what they would find.

When the door hissed open she felt her eyes quickly covered by her lover. Irritated she tried to free herself, "Chakotay!" she hissed at him.

Chakotay meanwhile couldn't help but stare at them image in front of him. The vulcans had long left the bed and were lying on top of their blanket on the floor. Their bodies pressed together with Tuvok lying between Vorik's legs, shallowly thrusting his hips foreward and devouring the panting mouth beneath his own.

The Commander could tell by the amount of semen that this wasn't their first round of lovemaking. Deciding to give the newly bonded pair privacy he lead the irritated Captain outside before releasing her.

When the door hissed shut again Kathryn prepared to snarl at her lover only to find herself pressed against that very door with her legs around his hips and his lower body grinding into hers.

Forgetting why she had been about to call him on his behavior and where exactly they were she let him devour her.

**Epilogue**

Two days later both vulcans were allowed to leave the infirmary only to find that the Captain had arranged for them to move into their new quarters should they want to.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Captain. We will move our belongings there this afternoon," Tuvok said while looking grateful at his friend. Since their bonding Tuvok felt the constant arousal of his mate, it had never been like this with T'Pring, and it left him feeling overwhelmed. Not that he didn't constantly try to touch his mate, with his hands or mind…

But to be able to finally have the privacy both of them desired to consume their bond again and again and again… Tuvok shook his head as Vorik's fingers slowly rubbed his knuckles. His mate's very presence made his feelings fluctuate but his touch sent his body reeling into overdrive.

Quickly taking his leave Tuvok dragged his mentally laughing mate in their new quarters and proceeded to show him the results such teasing provoked.

Kathryn shook her head at the pairs antics. She was sure that they were flirting and teasing each other with touches and brushed, but couldn't be certain as their expression never changed from their stoic look.

Chakotay's mind meanwhile flashed back to the passion and love he had seen in the infirmary and knew that they would be happy with each other. Finally loved and accepted.

The End

AN: I hope you liked it! The story is of now unbeta'd and will remain like this for the time being. Btw. a NC-17 version can be found in my livejournal (see profile). Please review!


End file.
